Fairytales are just another word for fiction
by DreamerGirl77
Summary: I walked down the street while the cool summer breeze blew threw my thin jacket,I walked down the street using the dim streetlights to light my way as I walked away from the only life I knew for fifteen years never to go back.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS.

I can't take this much longer, the constant fighting is getting to me and I'm pretty sure I'll break at any second parents are always fighting not just yelling and screaming either, they throw stuff at each other and call each other names that no person shoud ever have to hear and I quite frankly refuse to repeat.I wish I could run away and never come back,go to a family who will care about me and ask me how school went, but I learned a long time ago that dreams don't come true and that there's a reason fairytales are listed under fiction,because they never happen.

It was almost one in the mornning when the sound of screaming and glass breaking finally died down.I decided it was safe enough to go downstairs and get something to eat, but mainly it was the loud growling noise and the pain in my stomach that finally made me decide to go downstairs.I walked slowly down the old steps in our old,creaky house.I opened the refrigerator to see only some eggs and meat,since I wasn't going to cook eggs at one in the morning I decided on a sandwich,if I could find bread.

I went to bed thinking of what it would be like to have family who cared about you, or at least if you were alive my parents couldn't care less what happened to me.I woke up to silence, which was rare at my house but I was thankful for the parents must be at work which means I have the next nine and a half hours to the Summer when most teenagers are at parties and meeting with their friends I'm enjoyign the silence of my house.I don't have friends;three years ago I had a friend, a best friend her name was Kelly we did everything together and she was the only person who knew about my home life and then her dad got some fancy job in Cleveland so I watched my best friend drive away and I never let anyone close again.

I went outside to check the mail and when I came back in I saw a letter adressed to me from Kelly Davidson, my aunt is the only other family I have and she went on some type of world trip two years ago,I used to spend the summers with her and my grandmother when I was younger.I always had fun with them until my grandmother died last I came back to reality I realized I was crying there were only two people in the world that I loved, my grandmother and aunt a while I hated my aunt Kelly for not taking me with her but I forgave her,she didn't know how bad things had gotten after my grandmother died.I ripped open the letter and read:

_My dearest Gracey,_

_ I just returned home from London and I wanted to let you know of my safe return.I'm back home in Tulsa and I am very happy to be back in my little home here.I have missed you so much and I would love to see you very soon,the last time I saw you, you were only thirteenn and now you're fifteen.I hope you're still doing well in school and tell your mother I want you guys to visit for Christmas, I would ask you to come for the summer but you're probably all busy with your friends and being a teenager.I love you always, give my love to your mother._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Aunt Kelly_

My aunt Kelly was finally back and I would love to visit her but she doesn't like my father and my mother doesn't go anywhere without him even though the only thing they do is fight.I sighed and put the letter down.I was oddly tired so I sat down on the couch and before I knew it I was I woke up it was dark out and I wondered where my parents were,then no sooner than I finished thinking that thought my drunken dad barged through the door.

"Grace!" my father screamed as he threw the door open"Where are you?"My stomach churned and I felt like I wanted to pass out, the last time my father was drunk he left me a scar on the side of the of my stomach it's not often that my father hits me but when he does he leaves his mark on me that wil never go."There you are!"he screamed as he spotted me on the couch.

"Please,don't-"before I could finish his fist met my face and threw me onto the then kicked me in the side of my stomach over and over he broke teh end of the beer bottle that was in his side and drew it down the side of my arm all the way to my wrist.I screamed in pain as hot tears rann down my cheeks and stung the side of my face where my father hit raised his hand to hit me again when the door swung open and in came my mother.

"Christopher!" she screeched "Did you drive the mailbox up the drive way?" she was mad and her face was redder than I've ever seen it.

"What's it to you?" he slurred raised his hand and smacked my mother as she fell back onto the he was distracted I grabbed the letter frome the table and ran upstairs.I closed my room door anad got out my old backpack I packed an extra pair of pants,two shirts,a book,and a few other little things.I then pulled up the floor board and got out the money that I had been saving since I was eight,I had at least two hundred and fifty I ripped an old T-shirt and wrapped it tightly around my cut and put on a thin blue jacket over my shirt and put on an old pair of gray I opened my window and stepped out onto the tree branch and slowly jumped down.

I looked back at my old, rundown house one last time and turned away.I walked down the street while the cool summer breeze blew threw my thin jacket,I walked down the street using the dim streetlights to light my way as I walked away from the only life I knew for fifteen years never to go back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:SORRY IF IT'S SHORT THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER, THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION TO THE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SPECIAL THANKS TO STAYGOLD99 FOR REVIEWING MY STORY AND GIVING ME ENCOURAGING FEEDBACK.-STAY GOLD DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS.

I walked into the train station and looked around, it was nearly empty except for and elderly couple sitting on a bench and a girl who looked about twenty. I sighed and walked up to the counter. " One way ticket to Tulsa, Oklahoma, please." I said to the guy behind the counter. He merely nodded, punched some stamps on the ticket and handed me it.

"Twenty dollars." He said. I handed him the money then sat down on a bench across from the elderly couple. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. _I imagine the country with a peaceful summer breeze blowing through the tall, green grass. The blue sky and the chirping birds take me away from my broken life. The country takes me somewhere I can be free and unafraid, I can be myself and live life._

I was broken from my daydream when a loud voice came over the intercom and said, "Train 208." That was my train, the train that would take me to my new life and I was ready for it, or I thought I was. I sat on my seat on the train, staring out the window looking at all the buildings whiz by becoming a blur. I decided to practice what I was going to tell my aunt Kelly when I got there.

" Hi, aunt Kelly. I just wanted to come visit" _no._ " Um, I decided to run away because I couldn't stay at home any longer." _no. _ " Well, the truth is-" before I could finish thinking about what to say, I was asleep. When I woke up the sun was shining in my face. I groaned as I sat up, then a surge of pain shot through my arm from where I was cut. I stood up and stretched, then the train stopped abruptly, throwing me forward. I hit the floor I sighed and stood up, I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the exit as the person walking by called," Tulsa, Oklahoma last stop!"

I got off the train and walked inside the main building. _Now I just need to figure out how to get to my aunt Kelly's house, I thought._ I decided to just ask for directions and walk there. "Excuse me," I said to a woman who looked to be in her thirties, " can you tell me how to get to Washington street?"

She looked irritated, but gave me directions anyway I thanked her and left the train station. I followed her directions and got there surprisingly easy. I didn't see many people, but that was probably because it was six a.m. on a Saturday morning in summer. I got to my aunt Kelly's house, it looked the same it hasn't changed much from the last time I was here except the paint was faded and some of the window shutters looked like they were going to fall off. I took a deep breath and walked up the porch steps. I knocked on the door and a lady with light brown hair and brown eyes opened the door, my aunt Kelly. " Hi, aunt Kelly." I said nervously.

**SORRY FOR THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER, I WANTED IT TO BE LONGER BUT I'M WRITING THIS AT LIKE 10 AT NIGHT AND I WANTED TO POST UP A CHAPTER TONIGHT. SORRY - STAY GOLD**


End file.
